Torture Itachi Yuna Style
by KillerAsh
Summary: One day out of boredom Yuna Oc decides to torture itachi who is very hard to annoy. Crackfic! Read to find out what happens to Itachi. First fanfic. Beware!


Torture Itachi! Yuna Style

Hello People of Earth!Ok so this is my first fan fiction be nice to me please…So as the title suggests...my Oc is going to be torturing the living daylights out of the Itachi and make it really hard for him to live.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto…I do not own them... if I did , well lets say pinky would be dead, so would sas-gay..And Izuna Uchiha would be alive!(What?) I do own Yuna though!

* * *

It was Bright and early in the morning; the sun's rays entered through the window and fell on the face of a young woman. Said woman opened her eyes and groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. After stretching, she got up and got ready for the morning. She then went towards the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee... As she entered the kitchen she saw a certain Uchiha already drinking his own cup of coffee. "Yo! Tachi!" she greeted in a slur. Itachi looked up, his face emotionless. "Good morning to you too Yuna" he said in monotone. "Hn" was her reply…Yuna walked towards the table and grabbed her own cup of coffee. Both of them sat drinking in silence that is until "KABOOOOOM!" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH SENPAI!TOBI'S SOOOORRRRRY!" "Get out of my room un!"

Tobi came running into the kitchen with an angry Deidara behind him…. Deidara chased Tobi around and around the dining table until Yuna Put her Foot out and tripped him!

"The Hell did you do that for? Un!" Deidara glared at her. "For Tobi! Un" Yuna said as she smirked at him.

"Don't copy me .it's rude un!" he said

"Says the guy who just blew up his partner! Un" She replied.

"Must we always have to wake to Deidara blowing Tobi up, can't we wake up peacefully for once" a gruff voice said

"I Fucking Agree With Kakuzu! It's fucking annoying to get up so early" said another voice. Yuna's eyes suddenly sparkled as she heard the owners of the voice come in to the kitchen. "Kakuzu san! Hidan San! Morning!" She yelled as she got up to glomp them.

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" Hidan yelled as he tried in a desperate attempt to push the clingy girl off him. Kakuzu just patted the girl's head and asked her to let him go… "Look it's the Zombie trio…So what's all the racket for?' Kisame said suddenly appearing behind kakuzu and easily lifting Yuna off both of them. "Hey just because we're immortal it doesn't mean you can call us zombies'," Yuna said with a pout, "Besides its Blondie's fault for blowing Tobi up." "Well I wouldn't have to bomb him if he woke me up normally instead of pouring water over my head! Idiot un!" Deidara retorted. Everyone looked at him and noticed for the first time that he was completely drenched! Yuna snickered at him. She was pinned to the ground as Tobi bear-hugged her "THAANK YOU! YUNA CHAAN!YOU SAVED TOBI'S LIFE, TOBI IS ETERNALLY GRATEFUL TO YUNA CHAN!" Tobi yelled in her face. "Ok I get it you don't have to shout, now let go!" Yuna said.

"Now you know how it fucking feels to be squished every fucking day!" Hidan said as he jumped over them, as they rolled on the floor, to get to the fridge. "But I hug You Because I Love You Hida Chwaan!" Yuna replied From under Tobi. Everyone including Itachi's eyes twitched at that. "Don't call me that you bitch!" Hidan said and kicked her. "OW!" "Ok Break it up and try to have breakfast in peace for once!" Kisame said as he pulled Tobi off Yuna! Everyone nodded...

==TIME SKIP ===

Yuna sighed really loudly as she sat in the living room alone. She was bored; her two favorite teammates (Hidan and kakuzu) had gone on a short mission, while the others had dispersed into their own rooms. It was boring as hell. Yuna looked around when suddenly she had a great idea. "I should start making a list!" she thought as she grabbed a random notepad and pen. She titled her list as "how to mess with the Akatsuki" and she quickly started jotting down ideas. Her First Target would be….Itachi!

OoXXXXXXoO

In the evening all the Akatsuki where sitting in the living room, watching TV. Yuna entered the living room quietly and came up to couch where itachi was sitting and sat down next to him. Everyone looked at her. This was new, because Yuna always sat next to Zetsu, Kakuzu or Hidan (former because he was her partner and the latters because they got along great). However the others shrugged it off and continued staring at the screen.

Smack! "Hn!" Itachi glared at Yuna who stared back expressionless "mosquito!" she said. Itachi didn't think it was worth it so he went back to staring at the TV. Smack! "Mosquito!" Yuna slapped his arm once again. Smack! "Mosquito!" She smacked him again and again and again. All the time itachi tried to focus on the movie on TV, His eye twitching madly. The others were now staring at Yuna. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame ,even Konan were chuckling at Itachi's misfortune, While the more mature ones like Pein, kakuzu and Zetsu were just staring somewhat amused at Yuna. Then Itachi Snapped! "Quit it! There isn't any mosquito!" "B-b-but Itachi I was just trying to help." Yuna said with a choked voice and then she pretended to cry. Itachi was taken aback. "Tsk tsk Itachi you made Girl . That's not cool. Un." Deidara smirked. "I didn't do anything she started crying on her own." Itachi said in a flustered state. Hidan who didn't realize that Yuna was acting got mad. "Hey you fucking weasel. You better be fucking sorry or I will sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" He growled. _This is even better than I hoped _Yuna thought to herself. "It's ok Hidan-san. It was all my fault even *sniff even though I was *sniff o-only t-t-trying to He-elp" Yuna sniffed then started bawling really loudly and annoyingly. "Itachi apologize at once so we can get back to the movie." Pein ordered itachi. "Yes leader-sama. I'm sorry Yuna chan." Itachi said in a sincere voice. "Awww its ok Tachi- kun!" Yuna said at once in a bubbly voice. She gave him a quick (awkward for itachi) hug and sat down happily in her seat. Everyone went back to watching the TV. SMACK! "Mosquito."

==TIME SKIP (AFTER MOVIE) ===

The Akatsuki were still sitting in the living room. "Hey Itachi, tell me why your eyes are always so red?" Yuna asked very innocently. Itachi's eyes twitched, and there was an odd silence in the room. "Is it because you smoke weed?" Yuna exclaimed really loudly. CUE LAUGHTER. Soon almost all the Akatsuki were laughing. "Hahaha I-itachi..Smokes…weed.. That's fucking hilarious!" Hidan said between Gasps. Yuna turned towards itachi. "You didn't answer me" she said again. "NO! And I will answer something so stupid." Itachi retorted in annoyance. "Tsk tsk 'Tachi-Kun. You…lack…manners." Yuna said to him. Itachi glared at her and walked out. Yuna shrugged "must be something I said…"

Through out the day Yuna managed to torture itachi with her stupidness. When itachi and Kisame where standing together, Yuna crept behind them and smacked Itachi's ass. When itachi Turned around Yuna was gone and only Kisame was there. Itachi looked at Kisame really weirdly and avoided Kisame the whole day.

Every time itachi made eye contact with Yuna she would fall to the floor with a shriek and twitch as if she was having a nightmare. She would then accuse itachi of use tsukiyomi on her and he would get scolded by Leader or Kakuzu. Yuna also asked itachi how his relationship with Kisame was going in front of everyone; when Itachi denied being in any relationship, Yuna said she saw Kisame touch his ass and also yelled at itachi by saying "You Liar who was the one who kept sending me all those love letters and when I entered my room yesterday, it was you who was lying naked in my bed!" To make matters worse whenever Itachi sit down in a chair or sofa he would end up sitting on a whoopee cushion. Everyone made fun of him and this resulted in Itachi developing a habit of always thoroughly checking his seat and then sitting.

But the pranks that finally made itachi snap were where Yuna forged Itachi's writing and sent love letters to Konan which ended in Konan going half naked in Itachi's room expecting something. And when Yuna plastered pics of Sasuke all over his wall, each with a caption "my lovely little Bro"

The Result of Yuna's teasing was that Itachi ended up with lots of paper cuts, after he tried to explain to Konan that he had not sent the letters, Itachi used his Amaterasu on Yuna, but it did not affect her as much as it would a normal person as Yuna was immortal and she just regenerated, and Itachi spent a lot of time in his room moping, sulking and avoiding Yuna and Kisame. Deidara tried to make a move on Yuna when he thought she hated Itachi like him but he got beat up by Hidan and Kakuzu.

* * *

Hahaha yah I enjoyed this very much. Hope you readers did too… honestly I got nothing against itachi, I kind of like him. Yah the Begining is very lame. But anyway READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
